


Only Blood Will Tell

by Elvirajannet



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Crazy, Crazy boy, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hate Sex, Lies, Loneliness, Love/Hate, Marriage, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sexual Assault, Slavery, You Have Been Warned, innocent girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvirajannet/pseuds/Elvirajannet
Summary: Historical AU. Ivar and Ubbe are invited to the kingdom which is called Berserk. A Christian Queen makes a proposal to Ragnarssons. However, of course, Ivar the Boneless has other plans... and these plans are including the poor queen herself (who still keeps some secrets)Warning! Really bad Ivar...The visualization of the characters: http://s13.radikal.ru/i186/1701/63/4eb7ed69c48b.jpg





	1. And then it comes

Chapter 1. And then it comes... 

Ivar slowed the horses with abruptness which was an integral part of his manner. This action caused the chariot reeling noticeably to the side. He squinted and observed the castle which was outspreaded in front of them, standing like a monster made of huge gray stones.  
"Such a gloomy place" - snorted the guy. He pulled off his helmet and turned to Ubbe.  
\- What do you think? - he asked.  
Frankly speaking, The Boneless did not care deeply about his older brother’s opinion. He just needed time to decide what to do next. No one could guarantee their safety. It looked too strange: a herald from another kingdom suddenly appeared, an invitation from a little-known queen of Berseks * ... The British could not sit just like that. Of course, most of them didn’t pose danger to them, but now Ivar decided to avoid a large-scale war because of the lack of such a huge number of people, with whom Ivar and his brothers easily defeated small forces of Ella. What if it's a trap?  
Ubba, meanwhile, sneered.  
\- Brother, first, you are full of confidence and we are here, then stop at the gate overthinking. What? Isn’t it too late? We are likely to have been long noticed. What is the point to turn back?  
Ivar bit his lip, pondering for a minute.  
\- Let's go! - He ordered, putting on the helmet.  
His eyes frantically darted lightnings, signaling that in any moment he was ready to start defending. No, not like this. Just apply a crushing blow.  
To everyone's surprise, the gates swung open in front of them and the two guards stood beside them, heads bowed in a welcome gesture.  
\- I do not understand, - whispered Ivar. - For some reason, I was sure that it was a trap…  
The yard looked like it was sleeping. Several men passed by, hardly paying attention to them; on the bench, not far from the gate, a woman was sitting and embroidered something with a dramatic attention, many tents were surrounded along the castle.  
Ubba gave a loud whistle.  
\- Yeah, one cannot call it a rich kingdom, even after the tenth whine bowl ... - he kicked a rotten vegetable of which he stumbled and winced.  
The white-haired priest hastened to them. The clothes he wearing looked much poorer than on those sanctifiers, whom they had seen in Wessex and Mercia.  
\- The Queen is waiting for you! She asked to accompany Ragnarssons to her while others can enjoy food and relax in a separate room. We have everything ready - the old man bowed so low that, it seemed he could touch the ground with his nose.  
He perfectly mastered their language.  
\- Didn’t the Queen decide to deal with us personally, did she? - Ubba gave a wide grin.  
The priest became really scared He was shivering.  
\- H-how can ... Oh, she will be REALLY glad to host you in the throne room!  
\- Suppose she will, - Ivar stubbornly crossed his arms. – But who cares? My name is Ivar the Boneless, I killed hundreds of Christians! And who is she? Some kind of Queen ... Pff…  
Ubba nodded agreeably. He liked this side of his brother. Ivar would he never bent in front of anyone, including his own family. What about a strange Christian woman? The pride was not a cripple’s part, but it was a Ragnar Lodbrok son’s ...  
\- Sorry, but I do not think ... - the old man did not dare to raise his eyes and meet the fierce Viking’s look.  
The crowd of warriors began to laugh and make jokes. He heard a disgruntled snort and hiss.  
\- Let the woman herself come to us, or we're going to destroy everything here! - Yelled Hvisek, a huge warrior, with a big snake tattoo on half of his face.  
\- Yes! Go and tell her that !.. - supported his friend.  
Ivar continued to pierce an unfortunate priest with his eyes. No one knew how this situation could have turned out, when the next second a pleasant melodious voice came:  
\- I welcome you in his kingdom, the Ragnarssons! I'm sorry, that I did not come out to you before. Nowadays, it’s becoming really hard to deal with the land affairs, you know, in this regard, the problems have only increased! – she had a slight accent which even gave a certain charm to her speech. The very fact that the Christian Queen knew barbarian language made Ivar a little bit surprised.  
Ivar swallowed. To be honest, he represented the regent Berseksa in his thoughts quite differently. In his mind, she seemed a self-confident, powerful middle-aged woman, wearing a transparent mask of superiority and arrogance.  
"Pagans! Animals! "- He still remembered the look which Ella’s daughter gave to his brother, Sigurd. She even dared to spit in his face. Wow, if this thing has happened with Ivar, at best, she could get off with a cutting a sharp tongue out. Sigurd is, of course, on the other hand, being a spineless fool, just forgot this incident.  
"We killed her father," -he justified the princess' action.  
"Wow, thy lustful gaze directly speaks about sympathy to her", - Ivar thought then, but did not say anything to his stupid brother. He was even happy about the prospect of such a humiliation for a favorite relative.  
Now, before him, there was standing quite a young girl, not much older than himself. Maybe even his peer, darkened circles under the eyes and big sad eyes made her look older. She smiled, but the smile was not a bright one ... it was just a polite political smile. Nothing more, nothing less... The cloak hided a full view of her face. Wavy brown hair contrasted with the snow-white skin on her thin neck that opened to their sights. A sick thinness rushed in the eye when she bared her delicate wrists and put her arms around herself, as if to keep herself warmer.  
\- Ubba, – finally, his brother stepped forward. - And this is Ivar, - he slapped him on the shoulder and winked so that the Boneless flushed with anger. He hated when someone mocked at him.  
Etel nodded to Ubbe and looked at Ivar. He sighed, ready to meet the sarcasm and mockery. He immediately pinned the sardonic grin. It was supposed to burn a hole in her. However, it was like she didn’t see him as a simple poor cripple, a disabled son of Ragnar. Etel looked at him directly and with some kind of respect, he would say.  
Finally, a usual impudence returned to the Boneless:  
\- Well, what can you offer us, a little Queen, except, of course, nice dishes and soft warm beds? - He laughed loudly and was immediately supported by his warriors.  
Ubba, however, only raised his eyebrows in annoyance.  
\- Perhaps now it’s really better go inside. You have made such a long way not to stand at the gate and then go away? - Etel easily ignored Ivar’s mocking remark. As if he was an ordinary little boy. She is nothing compared to him! What, some queen, noo, just a capricious princess, who suddenly imagined herself as a Goddess of diplomacy.  
Ivar snorted.  
\- Well, then lead us, queen ... - he drawled, sliding from his chariot.  
As he had thought, Etel knew about his legs. She calmly turned back and led the guests with her.  
They entered a big throne room but like everything in this kingdom, it appeared to be very poor. She made a gesture with her hand and the guard brought a lot of food trays and wine. The princess took off her black cloak and threw it to the one of the maids. She sat on the throne, and wearily closed her eyes.  
\- Insomnia, damn it! – the Queen hissed through her teeth.  
Ubba chuckled.  
\- Wow! Christian A cursing Christian queen - this is something new ... - he drawled, taking a seat at the round table, standing near the throne.  
Ivar attacked the meat. He seemed not to eat forever. For some time, they even forgot about the fact that they were not alone in the throne room.  
Finally, pleased with the eaten food, Ivar lied back on his chair.  
\- I hope you enjoyed your dinner? - asked Etel politely.  
\- Good, - nodded Ubba.  
\- Hope we didn’t ate up all your kingdom’s stocks! – he giggled but then his face suddenly turned to be serious. - Can you say why did you call me to your small kingdom, dear princess? - asked Ivar.  
He did not want to call her the "queen." What the hell, was she the Queen? Seven Gods, it does not cost anything to seize her throne right now! Like herself, by the way, saying ... Ivar liked that fragility, attentive smart look in her big dark eyes, red lips, which she kept biting ... his attention was attracted by the pale, but not less conspicuous because of this scar, which crossed her right cheek.  
"I wonder where the girl got this scars, I highly doubt that she got them on the battlefield”  
\- In fact, the Queen. Therefore, I called you here, - in her voice flashed a mild irritation, which made Ivar grinning mischievously. For some reason, he wanted to see the little queen in anger. - Like I said, for Berseks suffers his darkest time. Our land is not rich with harvest, we have nothing to trade. The treasury is ending from day to day, the people go and find better living in other kingdoms ... - she sighed.  
\- And blah blah blah ... - Ivar eagerly leaned back in his chair. - We have already realized that things here are going disgustingly terrible, - the guy's eyes widened. - And who is to blame? Oh - he bit his knuckles in a theatrical manner, - Noo, not the queen, exactly!  
Etel shook her head.  
\- The only problem is that our men cut off the way to the other kingdoms. I was told that Ecbert with Æthelwulf of Wessex were ready to set their troops in order to conquer Berseks. And then you came along ... This, of course, completely changed the game. Your father - Ragnar Lodbrok, concluded a peace agreement with my father - Edmund. He always told me what a brave warrior he was, even lying on his deathbed, he told me ... it was ordered to learn your language and continue the peace agreement, come what may. So - this is the main reason why you are here, Lodbrockssons. I am trying to fulfill the last will of my father.  
Ivar wanted to give taunts towards the Queen, but he did not do that. Ubba looked at the queen thoughtfully.  
\- But why dad never told us about this alliance? I do not understand ... - he whispered.  
\- Come on! What is there to understand! This Christian leads us a pretty dance! Rumors of our strength swept across England! Christians messed with fear! Someone running like rats from a ship, while someone is willing to lie under us, in order to avoid "blood eagle!"  
The girl turned pale. She closed her eyes, trying to cope with the huge wave of anger.  
\- Guards!  
Ivar laughed.  
-Really? - He raised an eyebrow.  
Ubba next to him tensed too.  
However, no one were in a hurry to attack them. Two men brought into the hall a huge chest, put it in front of the throne, and opened.  
Ubba rose from his chair, followed by a big wooden chest, then Ivar crawled towards it. What they saw there, it forced them to open their mouths in astonishment.  
In its bottom the picture was been laying. Two men were standing and hugging with each.  
One of them was their father…  
\- Father insisted that the well-known artist of Wessex created this painting. As you can see, it was not without a reason, - she made a gesture and the servants took away the chest.  
Ivar looked at the girl. Their eyes met. Suddenly she smiled. That smile was not winning, rather, cheering and warm. And absolutely exhausted.  
\- What do you want from us? - Ivar was not going to let himself being twisted around her little finger. This princess knows bad, if she thinks that by using the painting she can lie to Ivar the Boneless.  
\- Peace. Oh, and permission to cultivate the land in the occupied territories of you, - she said, getting up from her throne. Although. But it’s more appropriate to say that she jumped off and was right in front of Ivar.  
\- And how are we going to advantage from that? – asked his big brother finally after being silenced for a while. – If we make an alliance, it is not the equal relationship when one takes, the other gives only ... - he contradicted to the queen’s preposition.  
\- Of course! We have very good farmers. They can share their secrets for successful cultivation, we also have our own fleet. Not big, certainly, but sheep cannot be many, - she said. - And we are ready to give you a part of our crops. I think that does not sound so bad, - she shrugged. - Anyway, your people is ruled by war. It’s in your nature. You do not really want to sit in one place ... do you, Ivar? - Suddenly turned to him Etel.  
Ivar felt a little bit dizzy. A long road, drunk wine and a pleasant feeling of fullness in the abdomen made a great influence on his current state.  
\- Tomorrow we'll decide what to do. We need to consult with each other - decisively cut off Ubbe.  
Ivar did not object.  
\- Of course, - she nodded. - I'll arrange everything.  
While she gave orders, Ubba bent to Ivar:  
\- What do you think about it?  
\- What do I think about the alliances with Christians ? – Ivar answer lazily. - Ah ... you know, brother, I do not see any wise reasons in them. Why would we need them? Kingdoms are created to conquer them, girls for raping, gold and land for using them ... I suggest you to go and sleep right now. Tomorrow we’re going to have another gorgeous meal and then just devastate the land. I think that despite all the poverty, there’s still something to take.  
\- The maidens here are cute ... – smiled his brother.  
\- We can do it without the "blood eagle" and take princess with us! - cheerfully laughed Ivar.  
Ubba anxiously looked at his brother, but said nothing.


	2. Here we are now. Entertain us

Chapter 2. Here we are now. Entertain us. 

12 years ago

The girl looked at the top of the hill on which moved a strange crowd of men and women. Robed in steel armor, they were shouting something, waving hands and wickedly laughed as if they were really crazy. The girl shook hands.  
\- Do not be afraid – whispered her mother. - Father will protect us. He's the king ... – she was a loyal wife because it seemed like she never had any doubts in her husband. However, the girl couldn’t ignore the feeling that her mother hid bitterness and pain deep down in her soul. Years after, the girl was sure that the Queen had known everything that was going to happen with them at that damned night.  
\- But for some reason I'm afraid ... – sobbed the girl barely audible and turned away from the window. It seemed that one of these people: a tall, burly middle-aged man noticed her, and sent a broad grin. – They don’t look like our friends…  
The doors to the princess’s room snapped open. Fear started to overrule her when the princess saw disheveled father on the doorstep. His eyes were sparkling, he gave his wife a strange, warning look.  
\- Charlotte, we need to talk, - and left without any further words.  
The girl opened her eyes in fear. She was too scared to ask if they were in real trouble. It seemed like it was the last tiny hope for a happy outcome which was taken away by gloomy and doomed appearance of the King.  
The mother kissed her one last time and left.  
And then there were no any chances left for hope.  
The girl heard a loud noise and screams. The crowd outside raged and demanded to let them in. Of course, the guards did not react to it. What happened after – she couldn’t remember. The guard had tried to shoot arrows to the madmen, but these people, like wild animals, attacked the gate, and a few minutes later were already in the courtyard of the castle ...  
The girl ran out of her chamber in search of her father and mother.  
"We need to run away! To escape from these craziness" - She thought in despair. Of course, the child does not think about much. She just wanted to disappear, at least, to be somewhere, but not here!  
\- Let go! - I heard a painfully familiar voice.  
\- Mom! - the girl shouted and rushed down the stairs, in those dark corridors, from which she could hear cries of her mother.  
She suddenly stopped in the corner and froze in a silent scream. Two men wrapped around her mother. One of them held her against the cold stone wall, the other lifted the hemline of her dress.  
\- Turn her to me, Henrik! Do you want to devour all the cream by yourself, greedy? - snapped one of the man.  
The girl shook her head unbelievably. She did not understand what these people say. Their language was as rough as they are.  
"It's all a bad dream. My mother - the Queen, they cannot behave like this! These animals ... "- she resolutely took a step towards these men, but suddenly caught sight of the dark wide eyes which were looking at her with unhuman horror. Mom whispered with only lips: "Go away."  
The girl retreated. Tears clouded everything. She blindly ran to the dungeon. It was necessary to get out of this hell and call for help ... only to get out ...  
But the girl was not lucky. She felt the strong hands wrapping around her waist.  
\- Where are you, beautiful? - The man could hardly stand; his breath was mixed with wine and herbals.  
\- Let her go, Floki!  
Out of the darkness she could recognize a tall silhouette. The man who saw her standing at the window. He licked his lips and looked into the darkness.  
\- Don’t be a craven, King. Come. Your princess is already here, - he laughed out loud.  
Father, bent over, barely moved. She noticed a leaking blood at the corners of his mouth. He croaked:  
\- Leave her alone, you monster!  
\- Haven’t any ideas what he says, - the man standing behind the girl giggled. - But it sounds too fearsome!  
The leader man grabbed her father by the collar of his dirty shirt and dragged him down the hall toward her.  
\- Look at him, girl. Look and remember: we are the Vikings. I am Ragnar Lodbrok. You cannot stop us. Your father - a wimp. Therefore, he will die tonight ... - the man said the last words in her language, although, with evident accent.  
The girl put hands to her mouth. She fell on her knees and began to beg this cruel creature, like he was the God himself:  
\- Please ... we're not done anything to you ... why are you so ...  
Ragnar's eyes flickered for a moment in some kind of confusion. He could not throw away this small, frightened girl who squeezed her little arms around his big knees.  
\- Remember this day. And pray. Not the Gods. To us, - with these words, Ragnar nodded to another man.  
The other man suddenly became serious. It seems like the smoke of wine suddenly disappeared and all his thought became all clear. He easily swung his ax and ...  
The girl closed her eyes. She felt that few drops of blood colored her pale face.  
\- You'd better not look, - Ragnar whispered and picked up the girl in his arms and carried upward. And there he left her. Upstairs. Next to a broken vase, where was laying somebody's bloody sword.  
There he left her. And the man with a huge whip and ax in his hands - found ... He left goodbye scars on her face and disfigured body lying there... in blood and this fucking man’s cum.  
They left. Surviving servants found her and mother and brought to the healers.  
Later, looking at her pale mother, who were swaying from side to side, the girl thought, that maybe she became crazy too and went mad. Otherwise, why she didn’t feel anything? Every night she just had this fucking dream… There, standing in front of this animal ... praying him ...  
Yes, she regretted that she had prayed not to kill her father. Him. Like God.  
His mother died two years later.  
Maybe it's even better. Now this poor creature is finally free.  
She was thankful to her uncle – the king Karl. He took her to his kingdom while sending some people in order to make reconstructions to Berseks. Etel and Gisla, his only daughter, became really good and close friends.  
“I will haunt down the men who’ll dare to make you any pain. Physical or emotional”, - she said during their goodbye scene before the departure. 

 

Now 

Ivar stopped his brother from giving the sign to their people in order to begin riot. They could destroy everything to pieces in this kingdom! And it would be so easy to do. But…  
\- There appeared some unpleasant facts about the Christian queen, - he spited. – One of their Kings has already laid his eyes on this territory.  
\- How is that? – Ubbe seemed really bewildered.  
\- He wants her to marry him. However, she was too fool to not agree at once. – he snorted. – Her hopes can be really hopeful for us, though. Don’t you agree with me, Ubbe?  
Brother gave him a crafty grin. 

Etel has always known that trusting to animals cannot be a representation of wisdom. However, she didn’t have any choices. She agreed to come with them. Otherwise, the Boneless said, they kill many innocent people. It was too much for this land.  
So, now she was here, watching ruthless Vikings. It seemed like no one really cared about the pity Queen. She was just another trophy for them.  
\- How do you feel yourself now, ex Queen of Berseks? – the Boneless murmured in a mocking voice.  
Etel tried to stand up from a deck floor but strong hands kept her in a place.  
\- Why I am an ex? – she asked with the most innocent smile she could put on her.  
Ivar shrugged his shoulders.  
\- Maybe because one cannot be a slave and a queen at the same time? – he giggled like it was the funniest things he has ever heard.  
Etel felt dizziness.  
\- What have you just said, you dirty pagan?!  
\- Watch your tongue, ex queen if you don’t want it to be taken away! – Ivar was still smiling but in his eyes Etel saw wickedness which she didn’t want to taste. Never.  
\- You are a liar, Ivar the Boneless, - she continued in calmer manner. – I despise people who cannot keep deals.  
Ivar raised an eyebrow.  
\- Wow! Isn’t it so, ex queen? I killed and assaulted your land and people?  
\- No. But…  
\- Then, the deal is done, ex queen. I never promised to be good with you. We take things with us. And make them ours. That’s a rule. You are not the exception, Christian girl. Understand? – he seemed to be relaxed but Etel had a strong feeling that he can burst with anger in any second. That’s why she just nodded. – Good. Then, bring me some food to eat, - he closed his eyes.  
Etel had a strange feeling that her life since this day was going to be change completely. Which turned out to be quite true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you that the next chapters are going to be really DARKER and cruel... Your comments won't be extra! The more readers I have, the quicker inspiration comes! Remember that, guys! :)


	3. Never be the same again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etel finally became to aware what was happened to her...

Chapter 3

The barbarians’ feast was exactly as she imagined it to be. Half-naked girls were obscenely sitting on huge drunken men, some slaves were carrying wine and food. Most of the northerners were eating around a huge desk.  
Aetel tried to sit as quietly as she could. A young Viking, sitting on the opposite side from her, sent a lustful gaze and smiled. She caught a sharp long glance from the right side where Ivar was sitting in a deceptively relaxed posture. He turned to her and grinned nastily.  
\- What is it, princess? You seem quite bored. Trouble in paradise, hmm?  
Aetel swallowed. She was certainly sure that the Boneless has something really disgusting in his mind. And of course, all these dirty plans were related to her. His eyes shone with anticipation of bullying the conquered queen.  
\- Attention, brothers! I want to say something! - shouted Ivar suddenly, calling on all and drawing attention to himself. - We all know that our campaign was very successful! We finally got our revenge! - Ivar shouted this phrase especially as loud as he could and took a cup of wine. - Yes, Ragnar Lothbrok, the father of his sons, the heart of Kattegat! He is finally avenged!   
The whole room was filled with shouts of approval. Etel tensed when Ivar looked at her.  
\- But that’s not all. During the campaign, which was ruled by me ... and my brother, Ubba – he added reluctantly, because it was necessary to mention the elder brother. - We managed to conquer another kingdom. Well… I only have mentioned “to conquer” because don’t want to hurt the feelings of the person who is sitting today among us. Berseks officially made no attempts to resist us. Poor things… maybe that’s because of the ruler who made no trying to protect her kingdom, huh? - Ivar pushed the girl's shoulder, causing her almost to fall on the on the knees of her neighbor who is appeared to be a dark-haired girl. Her eyes were thickly smeared with black. She looked at her with amusement, not even making attempts to hold.  
\- Let me introduce the Queen! - Ivar made a gesture to her side. - She even honored us with her presence! Christian queen! And she is wasting her time by sitting around dirty pagans! - the guy placed the cup on the table with a loud sound, making half of the wine spilled on the table.   
Etel shivered. It was a very, very bad sign. Who know what these people could do with her? Maybe the blood eagle wouldn’t have been so disgusting.   
She had to get up from her sit and proudly raised her head to look into these eyes which gave her mocking, hateful glances. There, at the head of the table the Queen of Kattegat. Lagertha.   
Ivar, meanwhile, continued:  
\- Frankly speaking, it was very easy conquest, perhaps in all of the history. We should thank the queen! Although, wait a minute ... - Ivar slapped his forehead in a theatrical manner. – Pshaw! It is not the queen. Slave. My personal slave - he hissed, pulling the girl by the sleeve of her already worn out dress. – Finally, the Christian queen found her legitimate place.   
Laughing was everywhere. It echoed in her head. She was terribly ashamed. These savages have humiliated her, made her some kind of a slave ... Her, the queen of Berseks! She was silent.   
She said nothing, even when the guy from the opposite side asked her to share a bed with him at night. But Ivar, this crazy boy, decided that given humiliations was not enough for her.  
\- This girl must only serve me. Find your own pet, Hvitserk, and then. Maybe we’ll discuss the conditions of this issue ... - he gave him a wicked smile. - Meanwhile, I want this girl to be my personal slave, pet and woman. She is going entertain me as well as she can.  
Etel squeezed her teeth. Patience was the magnificent gift which she had from her dear parents. However, now her anger was becoming out of control. She tried to calm herself down but…   
\- So, you decided to play a Master, boy? - She hissed.  
Ivar drank wine from his huge cup in a sharp silence, leaned back in the chair and only then looked up to her. Etel shuddered. In his eyes, she saw the devils. Either from drunk, or due to the madness, they shone in the darkness dangerously.  
\- Fill up my cup, - he ordered, without looking at her. At first, Etel wanted to reject his order, but decided not to tempt fate. After all, she wasn’t a silly girl. Besides, all seem too drunk to notice a lackeying queen.  
She stood up, but a strong hand grabbed her arm.  
\- Crawl, - he breathed out.  
"What? What did he say? I must have misunderstood him. "  
\- What did you say?   
\- I said "crawl". What didn’t you understand? It means that you learned our language not very good. Get on your knees and crawl on all fours, like a dog. Faster! - he pushed her with strength and she lost her balance, stumbling on the hem of her dress and stretched out on the floor.  
\- Crawl pet, come on! – barbarian was laughing.  
Now, all attention was focused on her. More precisely, on her pathetic attempts to stand up. She just managed to do it, but someone's leg didn’t let her to do it, that’s why she was sitting on the floor again, almost crying from unbearable shame.   
"I hate you! God knows how I hate you, Ragnarsson! "- She thought, gritting her teeth.  
\- Crawl, bitch! - shouted someone from the corner.  
Ivar was already fully drunk. He observed his new toy with unhealthy interest.  
She suddenly felt new forces beginning to arise inside of her.  
"Why the hell should I listen to these barbarians? They can all go to hell where their places should be. I'm not going to humiliate the honor of my family in front of these animals "- the thought was clear as day, and she finally managed to get up and straighten her up. She looked right through the crowd. The crowd of disgusting, dirty animals, and pointed a finger at Ivar:  
\- He crawls in front of you every day! Why don’t you laugh at him? He makes it quite funny - she smiled. - Cripple decided to play a Master. Is it soo bad, poor Ivar? - She forced a smile. - You are so bad, Ragnarsson? So bad that no slave girls want you and you need to have your own obedient girl?!  
Finally, Ivar could not stand it. He roared, but didn’t crawl from the table.  
"It's a pity. That would be quite fun to look at, "- she thought with disappointment.   
He whispered something to the man who came to him. Then, the man gave her a warn look, grabbed her arm and dragged out of the hall.  
\- Where are we going? - She tried to escape, but, of course, it was all useless.  
\- You’ll learn it very soon, - he growled and pushed the girl into a huge room.  
"Bedroom" – Etel thought with horror. She felt herself like a 9-year-old girl.   
She caught a glimpse of a huge battle which laid beside of brilliant, carefully polished sword.  
\- Are you going to torture me, barbarian?  
The man shook his head.  
\- Not me. You have a Master, little pet. He must punish you.  
Had she heard some kind of sadness in his voice? Was Ivar so cruel?  
"Lord, what a demon that Ivar is supposed to be, even if these barbarians fear him with all of their dirty hearts" - she winced when the heavy oak door closed with a loud bang, leaving her in despair and deafening silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the next chapters are going to turn darker, much darker than you think...  
> Also, sorry for some mistakes. English is not my 1st language)


End file.
